


Gay Chicken

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shot one-shot from the "We kind of got past the point of 'taking this game of gay chicken too seriously' when you took off your pants but I really do not mind at all" AU prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

Never play gay chicken with Tucker.

It had started off as a sort of joke, suggested over a few beers. But, both men had always been overly competitive with each other, and things had gone too far.

Like any form of gay chicken, Wash was assuming, it had started with them leaning closer and closer to each other, neither backing down, until their lips touched. Both men had tensed, but then slowly relaxed into the contact.

Things only progressed further from there.

Wash figured things had gone too far when he had Tucker pushed back onto the couch, both of them shirtless, as he unbuttoned the other man's jeans, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. This was way too far for a game of gay chicken, but neither of them seemed to care very much.

Tucker sits up once his pants are off and removes Wash's as well, watching him kick them off his feet before standing and pushing him down onto the couch.

"You know, I give great head." Tucker states casually, already kneeling down and pulling Wash's boxers off slowly, "It's like I've fucking perfected--" He choked on his words as he got Wash's boxers down to his knees, his eyes widening at the sight of the Prince Albert piercing sitting at the tip of Wash's cock.

"I never would have done it if I was sober and South just kept yelling at me to fucking do it and stop being a baby I can take it out if-- _fuck_ Tucker." Wash's rambling had cut out as Tucker suddenly grabbed his base and dragged his tongue along the underside of his shaft, the small metal ball on his tongue providing a very nice sensation on the sensitive flesh.

"Shut up dude this is fucking hot." Tucker said, and Wash is about to protest and make sure Tucker is positive abbot that, but anything he was going to say is cut off by a choked moan as Tucker suddenly takes all of him in, his chin resting just above his balls.

Wash grabs onto Tucker's hair as his head falls back against the couch, panting and groaning as Tucker lifted up slowly, then plunged back down, Wash's hips bucking up to meet the movements, his pleasured sounds growing louder with each passing moment.

"Fuck Tucker I-- shit." Wash hissed as Tucker's tongue toyed with his piercing before pulling at the other man's hair, making a mental note to do that again at the moan it caused Tucker to emit, pulling him off his erection.

"You give?" Tucker asked with a shit-eating grin, and Wash bristles slightly at the accusation.

"I was just trying not to cum in your mouth, Lavernius." Wash replied smoothly, but the effect on Tucker was instantaneous. The man's pupils were blown wide and his lips parted slightly, before he was pushing himself up off the ground, crashing his lips against Wash's.

Wash grabbed Tucker by the hips and turned to push him down onto the couch, shoving his legs apart before settling his knees between them, his hips rutting down against the other man's. Tucker kissed down to Wash's neck, sucking and biting at the skin just below his ear, Wash's hands tightening on his hips as he let out a low growl, tilting his head closer to Tucker.

"Fuck... get your boxers off."

"I never thought you'd be this vocal in bed." Tucker admitted with a smirk, slowly starting to wriggle out of his underwear.

"That's an order, Tucker." Wash said cooly, and Tucker let out a moan.

"Man that's hot." He mumbled as he tossed his boxers aside, groaning and arching his back as Wash's hand wrapped around him, stroking him from base to tip, his thumb brushing over the head before he lifts the appendage to his mouth, locking eyes with the man underneath him as he slowly licks the precum from his skin.

"Fuck Wash. Just.... fuck I need you." Tucker groaned, bucking his hips in a desperate need for friction. Wash had to admit, Tucker looked pretty damn good when he was all hot and bothered.

"Do you have lube?" Wash asked, Tucker rolling his eyes at that even though he knew it was essential. Leave it to Wash to always be the voice of reason.

He scooched up on the couch to dig around inside the drawer of the end table, tossing Wash the travel sized bottle of lube before settling back with the slightly older man between his legs.

"You keep lube in your living room?" Wash asked incredulously, and Tucker shrugged.

"Never know when you'll need it, huh Wash?"

Tucked watched as Wash coated two of his fingers, setting down the bottle and pushing Tucker's legs up slightly, teasing at his entrance before pushing the finger in with ease. He looked pretty surprised at this, and turned that look to Tucker as the man let out a low moan.

"I may have done this part myself earlier." He admits sheepishly, cheeks growing hot.

Of course, the image of Tucker fingering himself was now ingrained in Wash's mind. " _Fuck_ Tucker." He growled and pulled his fingers out, slicking up himself with the lube before grabbing Tucker's hips, pushing into him slowly, both men letting out a harsh exhale as he bottoms out.

"Do you like it rough?" Wash asked, voice uneven, as he felt Tucker get adjusted to his size.

"Dude just fuck me up." Tucker replied, and Wash obliged.

He pulled nearly all the way out slowly, then slammed back in deep, Tucker throwing his head back with a loud, shocked moan. Wash kept up that relentless pace, his fingers digging into Tucker's hips to hold him in place, only really picking up speed when Tucker was whining and begging for it.

Tucker's hands pulled Wash down closer to him, moaning loudly as the change of position moved Wash into the perfect angle to hit his prostate.

"Fuck Wash don't... don't fucking stop. Fuck!" Tucker moaned, moving back to meet each of Wash's thrusts dead on.

Wash kept that speed and force as he buried his face against Tucker's neck, groaning lowly against his skin as he bit and sucked marks into the dark flesh. He started a bit as he felt a hand brush against his stomach, but the moan Tucker let out left really no hesitation to Wash's mind realizing the other man was stroking himself.

Wash moved so that he was upright again, lifting Tucker's hips slightly to keep the direct angle on his prostate going, watching as Tucker fell apart beneath him. The man's eyes were closed and his lips were parted for each moan to pass through them without difficulty, skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat and his hand wrapped around his own cock as Wash buried himself deep inside the man. Wash watched as that action caused Tucker to come completely undone, shouting out as he came, stroking himself through his orgasm, Wash thrusting into him harder and faster than before to ride him through it, causing him to reach his own climax soon after.

Both men remained in that position for a few minutes at least, attempting to catch their breath as they came down from their orgasms.

"So I guess it's a tie." Tucker said, breaking the long stretch of silence that had been filled with nothing but the sounds of their breathing.

Wash laughed at that, and shook his head. "I think I won. I finished last."

"Don't be bitter just because I got to cum before you." Tucker replied, and Wash just shook his head before pressing a kiss to Tucker's lips, smiling as he returned the sentiment.


End file.
